The Year of Safferey
by AshtonCat
Summary: A brave attempt to pair Snape with an OC. Takes place in Harry's fifth year. Fay Safferey is asked by Dumbledore to teach Astronomy for a year while Sinistra is away. Trying to stay as true to the books and characters as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Hogwarts Welcome

It was strange to travel to Hogwarts without a train. Fay had never done it before. But still every step of her journey was filled with fond memories of her school time. Peering over her map while steering, she tried not to hit a tree with her old car. It had taken Headmaster Dumbledore and possibly professor McGonagall every combined effort to draw out a map to the castle for someone travelling by car. She was the first to do it. She had been the first to do a lot of things. But hardly anyone remembered, for she didn't stand out in the crowd.

Lost in thought because of the view of the castle appearing on the horizon, her car bumped over a particularly big tree root, causing her to hit her head against the ceiling of her car. "crap" she grumbled, rubbing her sore head.

She had missed Hogwarts every day since she had left. Her graduation year had been full of unexplainable events. It had been Harry Potter's first year and she had briefly met the young boy. Mostly thanks to the Weasley twins, with whom she always had had a great bond.

She remembered her tearful goodbye to her head of house professor Sprout and she felt tears sting in her eyes at the prospect of facing the same but now older kind woman who had taught her so much and had treated her like a daughter. She remembered the warm hand she had received from professor McGonagall and her wishes of best of luck.

Laughing through her tears, she recalled headmaster Dumbledore's jokes about her finally being able to hang professor Snape's photo on a dart board. Despite the very man standing right next to him with a sour expression on his face. Growing calm again while still staring at the castle getting closer and closer she remembered the hand professor Snape had given her and the polite nod. For a moment she had wanted to hug him, but thankfully she had resisted that urge. She had been a disaster at potions and she shook her head laughing when she tried counting the times her cauldron had exploded. Poor professor Snape had never been able to teach her much more but the most important lesson of all. To be kind to everyone, even if they themselves weren't always kind.

And that is exactly why the sorting hat had put her in Hufflepuff. She was exceptionally kind and possessed a good heart and gentle soul. It had been embarrassing during the sorting ceremony. To have an old leather hat yell out how sweet and cute she was in front of 300 other students. But now that she thought back on it, it had been very funny. She could only imagine how she had looked. Terrified and slightly embarrassed.

She stuck her head out of the car window and peered up at the Astronomy tower. The place where she would teach this year. She hadn't even be that good at Astronomy and she had been surprised when she received the invitation from headmaster Dumbledore. Professor Sinistra had taken a year off to take care of her ill mother and thus the position was open. And Fay had been his first choice according to himself.

The idea that she would now be one of the teachers instead of a student struck her as the most odd. It would be hard to keep herself from addressing the other teachers with professor. But she was a full blown member of the staff as of today and she would do her best to act accordingly. The stack of books in the back of her car was enough proof she took her new job very serious.

When she had decided to take the position, she had spent the next three days digging through her old stuff to find her Astronomy books. Covered in dust and her hair a mess she had read them all in one day.

Dumbledore told her not to worry about her lack of experience. Astronomy was a science that didn't really require preparation. Since every night sky looked different. Her stars and planets would align with time he had joked quietly. As usual, hiding his secret agenda.

She pulled up close to Hagrid's cabin and got out of her car. The half giant was guiding the first year's over the lake right now, but there was another face that came to greet her. And even this face she had missed. With a bright smile she ignored Filch's question if she had anything she wanted him to carry to her quarters and wrapped her arms around his neck. Causing the man to stand there rigid like a stone in utter shock.

"Thank Merlin you're still here! I missed you" she said happily and let the shocked man go. Filch had nothing to say, just stared at her like she had lost her mind, grabbed her suitcase and walked off. She gathered the stack of books and followed him into the castle.

Nothing had changed in the five years of her absence and she twirled around happily, peering up at the familiar ceiling. The warm glow of the torches that illuminated the path to the Great Hall seemed to be there just for her. No one else used this entrance at this hour. She followed the sounds of the bustling of arriving students and the smell of well prepared food. Appetizers had probably been already served to appease the students before the real ceremony would begin.

"Fay?! Fay Safferey? Is that really you?" she turned to face the speaker and smiled. Nearly Headless Nick came floating down from a chandelier and stopped in front of her. "Sir Nicolas! By golly am I happy to see you. I wish I could properly embrace you but.. I'm afraid that won't do" she said cheerfully.

"what brings you back to our humble school, my dear?" he asked curiously. "surely nothing developed after that situation in your last year?"

She blushed and cleared her throat, knowing exactly what he referred to. "No, of course not" she mumbled and looked down at her feet. "Oh come now! I meant nothing by it! I'm sure he'll be just as happy to see you again! Or atleast.. surprised.. like me" he chuckled. They said their goodbyes and she entered the Great Hall where thankfully no one really noticed her slipping past students that were trying to find a seat or greet classmates. "excuse me.. pardon.. excuse me.. Oh I'm sorry"

She reached the teachers table without much effort and sat down at the far end of it, placing her stack of books next to her on the table. She grabbed one of them, pulled a bowl of crackers towards her and decided to prepare her first class for tomorrow before the other teachers would arrive.

The first one that arrived was Professor McGonagall and before the older witch sat down she strolled up to where Fay was seated and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Good to see you, Fay. Headmaster Dumbledore told me he assigned you to substitute for Sinistra this year. Good to see you"

"I'm so nervous. Astronomy wasn't really my best subject" Fay said, chuckling apologetically. McGonagall pursed her lips and cleared her throat, sitting down at her usual spot at the table. "so I've heard" she said. "well you know Albus and his reasons for assigning teachers. They never make sense to the common soul and are hardly ever based on their excessive talents"

Fay felt herself shrink a little and decided not to continue the conversation. Other teachers arrived and all of them seemed to remember Fay and greeted her kindly. Her former head of house, Pomona Sprout had tears in her eyes and hugged her firmly. And thankfully, she also sat down next to Fay, making the girl feel a little more at home. When Dumbledore arrived he gave her a kind nod. The only person who ignored her was Severus Snape. He seemed less than pleased to see her again.

Professor Flitwick leaned over as far as he could when he saw Fay gaze at the one member at the table she didn't recognize. A woman dressed in pink. "That's Dolores Umbridge, she's here on behalf of Fudge. She's the new defence against the dark arts teachers. Or atleast.. for this year" he chuckled.

The sorting ceremony started shortly after and she made sure to clap extra hard and smile the brightest when a new member of Hufflepuff was added. The new students seemed so small. Still so much like children with their eleven years. Hardly the proper age to send them away from home to a place where they didn't know anyone or anything. She remembered she had done nothing but crying the first four days of her school career. She missed her parents, her older brother and her dog.

Then Dumbledore stood up and gave his welcome speech. Welcoming the new students and introducing Umbridge and herself as the new teachers for this year. Fay received a great applause from students that recognized her and the Weasley twins cheered enthusiastically.

During dinner she thankfully had the chance to ask a few Astronomy related questions to Trelawney, who as usual made a mess of her plate, and McGonagall. It ended up in a heated discussion about what kind of planet Pluto was between the two teachers and Fay decided to stop talking altogether and concentrate on her food.

After the feast, she told everyone goodnight and headed for her living quarters. She rounded the corner and tripped over something that resembled two creatures holding a rope between the two of them. They giggled at her stumbling and vanished in smoke. She recognized the spell immediately.

"Alright you two rascals. Come out.." she said with a smile and got to her feet. Fred and George emerged from behind a pillar and each took a place at her side. "You didn't think we'd let you sneak off to your bed without saying anything to us, did you Fay?" Fred said smugly. "don't think we're ever going to call you professor" George laughed.

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "You guys don't even have Astronomy anymore, unfortunately. Cheating me out of a chance to give you both detention" she said. Fred grabbed a book from her arms and opened it. "Astronomy? Merlin's hairy arse, Fay! That subject is worse than Divination!"

"Or History of Magic"

"Or Herbology"

"Or anything, really"

She laughed and fished the book out of Fred's hands. "Thank you! I need that if I'm going to act like I know what I'm doing tomorrow" she said. "and you should both be in your dormitories. It's past your curfew..this could cost you points.. already..I'll do it"

They both started protesting loudly and halted in their steps, she laughed and turned to face them as she walked backwards. "You're boring now, Fay!" George called after her. "we're going to disrupt ever class you have!" Fred said.

"I'm looking forward to it!" she chuckled and made her way down the hall to her living quarters. Feeling finally at home.

/

R&R please! A/N: not a native speaker of English, so forgive me for the errors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: a thing from the past.

The morning of her very first day of teaching ended in disaster. She got up too late and thus had to skip her shower if she wanted something to eat before getting into her first class of the day. She ran down the corridor to the Great Hall, tripped over Mrs Norris in the process and had to listen to Filch's swearing until she reached the entrance and the noises of eating students numbed out his cussing.

She sat down at the staff table and tried to comb her hair with her fingers while wolfing down a piece of toast and reading through the lesson she had made yesterday evening. First years, that should be easy. Gryffindors and Slytherins. Maybe not so easy. But how much rivalry could there be on their very first day? A lot, she learned from Flitwick, who was happy to answer any question she had and adding information that only made her more nervous.

"well how bad can it get, really? I'm only going to explain to them how to properly use their telescopes today and maybe add a little assignment" she said quietly, gulping down her coffee and pumpkin juice. "they might start trying to bash each other's heads in with those telescopes. You never know with those two houses" Flitwick said.

"That's not.. how to properly use them.." she spoke quietly, rubbing her eyes. She hadn't closed one eye last night either.

"Good luck on your first class, miss Safferey" a smooth voice said. Snape had gotten up from his seat and was staring at her intently. "I see you made the extra effort to show everyone you're a former Hufflepuff by looking like a badger"

She felt herself grow red in embarrassment and stared down at her plate. She knew her hair was a mess.

"Oh Severus, can't you give her a break? Skedaddle you.. or do you need me to inform Pomona about you bullying a former student?" Flitwick shot back. Snape looked down at the little professor with a bored expression and then turned around to leave. His robes billowing behind him.

"Don't mind him. I'd say he has gotten even more unpleasant since You Know Who's return" Flitwick said and gave her a kind smile. Which she returned, grateful for his words.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphhp

Explaining how a telescope works turned out to be a good idea. When the students finally started to understand through which side of the telescope one should look to get the proper result, the class had been well underway for over an hour.

"Alright, now everyone knows how to handle their telescope I'm going to give you all a little assignment. Nothing big, just fun. I want you all to look through your telescope up into the night sky at midnight every day for a week. And write down what you see and how it changes. Alright? Any questions?"

One Slytherin girl raised her hand. She had long black hair tied into a braid and a smug look on her face.

"Yes, Diane?"

"Is it true you kissed professor Snape, Professor?" she asked. Noises of shock and disgust went through the classroom and Fay felt herself grow red in embarrassment for the second time that day.

"what? Who told you that?" she said bewildered.

"Older students. And they heard it from the Bloody Baron. And he never lies" Diane spoke, her arms crossed over her chest. She had her professor cornered and wouldn't let go. Fay sighed and took a sip of her water. She had hoped this stupid story would remain a secret and wouldn't chase her around like she had feared.

"well why don't you go ask him instead? He's your head of house after all" she said. The Gryffindors laughed. It wasn't wise to ask Snape anything, let alone details about who he had or hadn't kissed "Oh we did!" Diane protested. "but he just ignored us. Like we weren't even there. So now we ask you. Is it true?"

"she's blushing, it must be true" A Slytherin boy chuckled. The rest of the class joined him. The bell went off and Fay sighed in relief. Saved by the bell, at least for now. The students started packing their books rather reluctantly and left the classroom, leaving Fay to her thoughts.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly. This was going to come back one way or the other. The next group of students would ask her the very same question and the story would take on proportions she really didn't want to think about. Next week they might ask her if she had a one night stand with the potions master, good Lord. She gulped down her water and wished it was something stronger.

Of course the story had been turned into something much bigger than it really was. It was nothing really. Alright, maybe not nothing. It had happened during her final year at Hogwarts. The night of the Christmas ball to be exact. Mistletoe hanging in every doorway of the castle. Hexed in such a way that you couldn't pass one another without sharing a kiss. Unfortunately, she had found herself locked under a doorway in a silent corridor with professor Snape.

 _Flashback_

 _With his wand up toward the mistletoe he whispered silent incantations to break the spell. But no matter how hard he tried, the invisible wall that surrounded the doorway didn't fall. He cursed under his breath._

 _She leaned against the doorpost in her long dark blue evening gown and watched him silently. They had been standing here for over 30 minutes now and she wondered if her date was looking for her. Probably not. The last time she saw him he was so drunk he could hardly stand._

" _this is ridiculous!" he yelled, angry red sparks coming out of his wand. "what kind of nonsense is this?! They're jinxed I know they are.. probably the Weasley twins"_

 _she rubbed her arms and nodded shyly, staring down at the stone floor. It was getting cold in the silent hallway. The faint noises of the party echoing through the abandoned halls. He had clearly given up and leaned against the other doorpost, more furious than ever._

" _what do we do now, professor?" she asked softly._

" _you have a suggestion, miss Safferey?! Do tell! I've tried everything already if you haven't been paying attention!"_

" _well what if we just roll with it? I could just.. give you a peck on the cheek, why not? Would that break the spell?" she offered. He stared at her angrily for a moment, then shrugged and looked away, as if she had suggested to throw a pie in his face. See if that works._

" _it's worth a shot" she said and walked up to him slowly, like she was approaching a wild animal that could scratch her eyes out at any moment. Somehow he just refused to look at her and kept staring at the stone floor, panting as if he had just ran a mile. Standing on the tips of her toes, she leaned in and kissed his pale cheek. Nothing happened. They were still in their sound numbing invisible bubble._

" _I don't think that's how this mistletoe rubbish works, miss Safferey" he stated coldly and stared at her with an icy glare. "I suggest you read up on it when we get out of here so you won't be embarrassing yourself by pecking cheeks the next time you get caught under the mistletoe"_

" _Professor!" she said exasperatedly, rendering him silent. "This is embarrassing for me too! Let's try to not make this any harder on each other than it already is. For as far as I can see it.. we're supposed to share a real kiss before this thing will let us go"_

 _There was a short silence between the two before the older one spoke up. "well my apologies on behalf of the school for ruining your Christmas ball. I'm sure you had imagined your last Christmas at Hogwarts to be different than kissing the dungeon bat under the mistletoe"_

 _She blinked and shook her head. "don't call yourself that, professor. I never thought of you in such a way. It's true I never.. envisioned this for myself but.. since it's going to have to happen I'll try and find the good in it instead" she said softly and tried to smile._

 _He rolled his eyes, his arms crossed. "what a true Hufflepuff you are.. Always doing the kind thing for anyone who doesn't bloody deserve it" he sneered._

" _There is one thing I ask of you, professor"_

" _and what is that, miss Safferey? Do tell"_

" _I.. have never kissed anyone before. And since you're going to be the person I'll share my first kiss with.. I'm kindly asking you to.. well.. be nice about it. Please, professor?"_

 _He said nothing and just stood there gazing at her with a cold unreadable expression. She realized it probably was an odd request to ask from mean old Snape. But she wasn't one to stop seeing the good in people. He was a great teacher once you learned to ignore the insults. He was a very gifted potions master and never failed to restock the hospital wing. He was exceptionally protective over the students if you knew where and how to look, and that talent was given to the sign of the badger, which she carried around on the place of her heart proudly._

 _It helped her to sum up the good things in professor Snape to prepare her for what she was about to give him. His expression still unwavering cold and even wary as she approached him. she knew she looked scared. She was not good at hiding how she felt, she never had been and never would be._

 _Swallowing thickly she stood on the tips of her toes once again and leaned in to place a hesitant kiss on his thin lips. He remained unresponsive, like a statue he stared down at her. Even slightly raising his chin in aversion. But his back was pressed firmly against the stone wall behind him and she could hear his heartbeat going so fast she almost expected it to burst out of his chest. The dimmed noises of the Great Hall became clearer as she slowly took a step back, gazing apologetically at her potions professor who looked ready to kill her._

" _It worked" she said._

 _His eyes went from side to side and up to the little branch of mistletoe that slowly retreated to its original tiny form. Only to grow when two people were standing under it. "so it would seem" he said._

" _I'm very sorry, professor"_

 _He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "There is no need to apologize to me, miss Safferey. Apologize to yourself instead. You Hufflepuffs and your sick need to take the blame for everything. This will remain between us, did I make myself clear?" she nodded. "of course, professor"_

 _I had quite enough of you for tonight.. off you go.. now!" he said._

 _With a feeling of utter sadness in her young heart she had left him standing there in the doorway trying to recover himself. She peered over her shoulder one more time before rounding the corner and watched him straighten his collar and smooth his hair down._

 _End flashback_

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphhpphhpphphphphphphphphphphphphhp

She had told no one about it. Not because he had made her promise, but simply because she knew no one would understand and just ridicule her for it. She chose not to be a victim of ill-timed jokes for the duration of her school career. But naturally, every potions class after that event proved to be more than awkward and her friends had asked her what was the matter with her. Snape had thankfully found the goodness in his heart to not repeatedly punish her for it and simply ignored her very existence. Sometimes she wondered if he had told some of the teachers about it.

It didn't matter. It was a thing of the past that was clearly witnessed by one of the ghosts and sooner or later she would have to explain herself to the students. Preferably before the story developed into something ridiculous. Sighing at the memories she hadn't even noticed the arrival of her second class. Third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Are you alright, professor?" a boy asked.

She looked up and smiled, waving away his concerns. "fine, fine! Take out your books.. all of you. We're already late"

/


End file.
